What Mine Eyes Hath Seen
by Juri-Beru
Summary: O.o Does it make sense for a person under the age of 17 to write an R fic? Anyway, very dark, prologue, read. n.n;; Please.


Dark, angst ( later ), umm.. yaoi, all that good stuff. n.n;; Ok, umm.. yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE! n.n; But I wish..  
  
Pairings: Future 1x2.. anything else, is undecided. You're the reader, tell me what you wanna read, dammit! ^^;;!  
  
Oh yeah, there's also like.. o__O; cussing. yeah. deal. n.n;; ok. Fic:  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
There he stood, in all his glory, the infamous 19 year old Duo Maxwell, at the mall. Black, denim parachute/cargo pants hung loosely off of his hips, a black, loose long sleeve shirt, ripped at a few seems, adorned his upper body, the sleeves reaching a little past the heel of his hand, his fingers holding onto the sleeve. Black combat boots thunked under his pants, as he shifted his weight, the chains that were attached to his belt buckle clinging around to themselves.   
  
His hair had been left down for a long time now, tiny braids were found in various spots, the braids had been dyed black, his violet eyes were highlighted with black eyeliner, his ears pierced multiple times.   
  
Blinking rapidly, he glanced at his watch, and smiled internally. 10:30 AM on the dot. He walked into the shop on his left, entitled " Hot Topic. " He gave a half-wave to the people behind the counter, and slid behind the counter himself.   
  
" Ah, shit, you're never late, are you, Shin? " A co-worker asked, dressed similary to Duo, though he had short hair.  
  
" Of course not. It's not how I was trained. " And trained I was. Fuck. He slid on the nametag necklace that had a picture of a bloody scythe, the name Shinigami written in a sloppy font, in black, edged with blood red.  
  
Duo rolled up his sleeves to his elbow, revealing scars and a few Kanji characters tattooed which were tattooed onto his arm. " And don't bother telling me I'm going to wind up scaring people with my scars, Ebon, you know you have some too. And anyway, this is probably the store that people would expect the most for people to have scars on their wrists, am I right, or am I right? "  
  
Ebon shrugged his shoulders, while nodding a little.   
  
" Is Angel coming in today? " Duo asked, while pulling out a large drawer, which held the dj stuff, as he started a Limp Bizkit cd, starting with the song " My Way or the Highway. "   
  
Ebon shrugged, again, and turned on the computer, before leaning back against the counter. " Nope. We're all alone today. "  
  
" Damn. I hope it doesn't get too busy. "  
  
" I hear ya on that one. "  
  
" Hey, do you mind handing me my other necklace over there? Thanks, " Duo paused, to put the chain around his neck, and clasp it together, before continuing talking. " See any hot guys last night? "  
  
Ebon threw him a sharp look.  
  
" What? You know I know we're the same. I mean, come on, did you? I know you were out last night, I just wanna know if you saw any good ones! " Duo smirked mischeiviously at his friend.  
  
" Well, there WAS this one guy.. " Ebon trailed off, smirking as well.  
  
" SPILL! Come on! Don't leave me hanging, here, Ebon! Buddy, pal..?! " Duo danced from foot to foot, lightly.  
  
" Alright. Well, lemme tell ya, wow, this guy had an ass.. And what a gorgeous face! Wow! What a babe, believe me you, he was so-- " Ebon immediatly dropped his sentence, as a young man approached the counter, Ebon's cheeks red.  
  
Duo was the first to recover. " Hey, how can we help you? " He gave a slight smile, as though he were charming his way out being caught stealing a cookie from the jar.  
  
The customer was obviously startled, as though he were in his own world, before blinking, and looking up. " Nan-- I mean, I'm looking for Mehndi..? I heard this place sold it.. "  
  
Duo looked the guy over, noticing the Sea-green type colour long sleeve button up shirt, that had been left unbuttoned, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, the dark green tank top underneath made him wince a little with memories, before noting the light blue jeans. The guy also had a faint trace of Japanese in him.  
  
Biting a lip, Duo nodded, and wormed out from behind the counter, before going to a wall, the guy following him closely. Duo scanned the wall carefully, while making a face. " Hmn.. Wonder where it went.. "  
  
" Shinigami. " The ever so slight nasal tone rang out menacingly through Duo's ears.  
  
" What? "  
  
" Your nametag. It says Shingami. It's Japanese, isn't it? "  
  
" Point being? "  
  
" Nothing. I just knew someone who called himself that. He was a .. " Duo glanced over to the guy, who finished off the sentence with a shrug, before grabbing the box, and handing it to him, and walking back over to the counter, the guy following closely behind.  
  
Duo rang up the henna, and swiped his card, before absently handing it back to him, along with two receipts, the one for him to sign.  
  
He signed, and slid the reciept back, pocketing the other one, as Duo glanced at the name, while squinting. " H. Y.? Heero Yuy.. Dick. " Duo was mumbling to himself, not an unusual thing.  
  
The guy just shrugged. " What's wrong with my name? "   
  
" Fuck you, Yuy. " Duo blinked, then glared, before he slammed one of the drawers closed, and stormed off toward the back room.  
  
Ebon just blinked. " Umm.. sorry, man, he sometimes gets like this. I know he didn't mean to. Duo's just like that, you know? PLEASE, don't get us in trouble..! " Ebon was pleading, he knew it, but sometimes that's the only thing that would work.  
  
" Duo? Figures. When he finishes his little temper tantrum, would you please give him this? Don't tell him I gave it to you, though, please. " He handed Ebon a slip of paper, who nodded, and walked out with his bag.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
o__O; Don't you just love prologue cliffhangers? So, what do you think? Continue, or no? I won't continue if you don't review! ( Like that fantasty fic.. . ) 


End file.
